


Needed

by Allenxedward



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they saved the world, Bruce goes home with Tony. After an argument, Bruce learns something about Tony he would never had thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

"Can I get you a drink?" Tony asked as he walked Bruce into his lounge.

"Water will be fine."

"Oh come on Brucey. I have some scotch with your name on it." Tony said filling two glasses.

"Thanks, but…"

"I insist." Tony said handing Bruce a glass.

Bruce took the glass and nodded, he didn't want to be rude. Tony was doing way too much for him.

"Cheers to a world that we saved."

Bruce smiled and clinked their glasses together.

Tony downed his drink and went to refill his glass.

Bruce sipped the alcohol; he hadn't had some in a really long time.

"Oh. I forgot to show you your room." Tony said, "Follow me."

Bruce followed and was led to a huge master bedroom.

Tony walked over to the room control grid and communication pad on the wall. "Milly, Find some clothes I don't wear and bring them to guest room 32's wardrobe."

"Yes sir." Milly replied.

"Thank you Milly."

"You're welcome Tony."

"Who is Milly?"

"A maid I engineered."

"I don't need any more clothes. I am fine with what I have."

Tony looked at Bruce with his yellow shirt and khaki pants he let Bruce borrow. "And I think differently. You are getting some fresh, clean clothes.

Bruce sighed and nodded, he might as well let Tony win. Bruce gently touched the comforter of the bed. "It's so soft."

Tony nodded. "I only get the best for my guests."

"I haven't sleep in something like this since that day…" Bruce got silent.

"Want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Thank goodness, I'm not much of a feeling exchanging person."

Bruce nodded. "You've never have been scared or desperate."

"I have."

"What? You mean that time you got that piece of shrapnel in your heart? I am meaning always running, always hiding, living in fear. I would give anything to be where you are. You have everything." Bruce realized what he said and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I will understand if you want me to leave."

"You're right, I don't understand. I'm rich, a billionaire. I have all the money, alcohol, cars, and women I want, but there has been something I always wanted, but never could have."

"And what might that be?"

"You."

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked, uncertain if he had heard right.

"Ever since I saw you on the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base, I wanted you. You and you alone."

"What about that Potts girl?"

"Pepper? I love her like a sister."

"What do you want then?"

"All I want is to tell you that I care for you. Tomorrow, I will have my private pilot fly you anywhere you want to go. You will never have to see me again; unless you watch the news or the avengers assemble again. I just wanted to tell you." Tony walked out and left Bruce with his words.

Bruce got ready for bed and laid down looking at the ceiling. No matter how much he wanted to forget, Tony's words kept popping into his head. Bruce eventually went to sleep, thinking about the genius playboy billionaire.

####

Tony shook hands with Bruce. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tony said.

Bruce was heading to Africa, secluded and needy for help. It was perfect for him, far away from the U.S. military.

"Keep in touch."

Bruce shook his hand. "I don't think that will happen easily for me."

Tony nodded. "I understand. Well… You take care Brucey-kins."

Bruce boarded the plane and watched as Tony retreated inside.

Tony couldn't watch him leave, it was too painful. Tony walked into his tower and walked to the lounge. He poured a glassful of scotch and raised it to his lips when his eyes caught an amazing sight. It was Bruce.

"Are you going to pour me a drink or what?" Bruce smiled.

"Why did you come back?"

"Normally, I go where I am most needed."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it turns out… that I am most needed here."

Tony walked over and hugged Bruce, and Bruce hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
